The Endermaster
The Endermaster is the main antagonist of Minecraft Endventures. He rules The End and started an enderman revolution against the humans in an attempt to conquer the Overworld. He is voiced by Max Mucha. Origins The Endermaster was a human scientist living in an NPC village and at some point he met and befriended Endreai. Some time in his past as a human he met a villager, which was one of Herobrine's minions in disguise, and traded an ender crystal with him, which he intended to use for an experiment that would make it work on humans. After four days of experimenting, the disguised minion came back to his house and gave him a potion which he claimed would help him in his research that had so far been a failure. The human Endermaster added one drop to the crystal which gave Endreai super speed, and when he then used the whole potion on the crystal it infused him with his powers and turning him into a enderman-human hybrid. The process knocked him unconscious and before waking up he was teleported to The End by Herobrine. Upon regaining consciousness, he killed the Enderdragon and tried to return home through the portal it left behind. However, it didn't work for unknown reasons. Realizing he would be stuck in The End until he found an alternate way out, or perhaps for the rest of his life, he decided to make himself the new ruler of The End. Eventually the endermen began to consider rebelling against him, and to contain the situation he hatched the Enderdragon's egg and raised the hatchling, Endaria, since endermen have great respect for Enderdragons due to having been ruled by one for as long as anyone can remember. While she may have started out as a way to maintain the loyalty of the Endermaster's people, he gradually started loving her as his own daughter. Role in the Series The Endermaster is the primary antagonist of Endventures. He is always lurking in the shadows, giving orders to his enderman minions. He is also in control of the Ender dragon named Endaria, his adopted daughter. In the first few episodes, he is constantly watching over the protagonists and frequently trying to kill them. His past was also revealed in a book found in Colin's house, and he often got angry and attacked his own endermen. However, Willcraft later realized that he, just like everything in the first five Endventures episodes, was poorly made. Therefore, in Episode 6 after the long break from Endventures, he was remade. He is no longer stalking the protaginists, he barely cares about them at all. His only interest in them is to make Shadow his new general, but he stopped caring about that when Shadow was cured from his "Enderius Transformatio", the disease he gave him in order to turn him into an enderman. Appearance Throughout the first part of the series, he is always obscured by darkness. In later episodes he is sometimes fully visible, while still sometimes remaining in the dark. His skin is the same as an enderman, his glowing purple eyes are shaped in a permanent scowl and he wears full obsidian armor with an ender pearl on his chest. He also wears a black cape with purple outlines and an obsidian crown. Personality He is very intelligent and strategic, and also shows an impressive amount of patience and serenity, as he always treats his endermen as if nothing bad has happened whenever they fail him, and he often has a backup plan or a solution whenever they do something wrong (Ignoring his terrible personality in the first few episodes). He does have a threatening side too, however. When Endreai got the blame for letting Colin, Shadow, Red and the others get away with one of their ships, he made it clear that if he didn't bring it back, things wouldn't end well for him. He kept his promise by burning Endreai alive. He also shows a lot of compassion for his adopted daughter, Endaria, and is driven by a desire to return to the Overworld with her but is also very protective and does not want to put that plan in motion until the greatest threat for her life, the humans, are eliminated. Abilities The Endermaster possesses great ender-themed magic. Fortunately, his powers prevent him from leaving The End. He also has knowledge in non-magic battle arts. These are his known abilities: *Teleportation - Just like an enderman he is able to teleport. Since he can send the Enderdragon to other dimensions, he must also be able to use this power on others as well. *Energy Projectiles - He has on multiple occasions been seen firing purple bolts. *Astral Projection - During meditation he can appear in The Overworld in a spirit-like shape, unable to affect anything apart from his own minions while in this state. He hasn't used this power much in later episodes, though. *Telekinesis - In the test video, he is seen controlling the movements of his enemy's sword, decapitating them with it. He has also used this power to make himself levitate. *Transformation - When realizing that his throne built by the endermen was too big for him, he resized himself in order to fit. *Super Strength - In the test video he also threw a golem, sending it far away from where he was and destroying it upon collision with the ground. *Martial Arts - He has shown to be very nimble and skilled in the arts of unarmed combat. *Sword Fighting - He is also a skilled swordsman, usually wielding two endblades. *Hypnotic Powers- By forcing the Crazy Witch to look into his eyes, he was able to hypnotize her to create potions for his army. *Pyrokinesis - He used it to kill Endreai after he failed to capture the humans. *Paralyzation - Endermaster can paralyze someone as he showed in Episode 5. *Longevity - It can be assumed that he ages slower than a human, if at all, since he states that he has spent over fifty years in The End, and despite that and his age before becoming the Endermaster added together, he appears to be a young adult. Gallery Endermaster and Endaria Banner Image.png|The Endermaster and Endaria The Endermaster Image.png|The Endermaster on his obsidian throne Endmaster's Helmet.png|The Endermaster's Helmet/Crown Human_Endermaster.PNG|The Endermaster before Corruption Trivia *He used to live below the island that is The End, sitting in a tall throne. Though he later moved into a big obsidian castle that is his current home. *Although all his subjects are Endermen, he himself is not an enderman, as his shape more closely resembles that of a human. *His weakness is probably the ender pearl on his chest. Or it could also be a trick set up by the Endermaster or just a pure decoration. *It is unknown what was his real name was, as a human. *He hid his face with a pumpkin head when Endreai teleported to his house so he can prevent looking in Endreai's eyes if Endreai attacks him. Category:Endventures Characters Category:Antagonist